My Sweet Goddess
by princesscassandra14
Summary: What if henry tudor was not introduced to jane seymore but instead a egyptian princess that has come to visit england for a new adventure? Will love sparkle? Or will anne boylen and henry stay together? henry/oc
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: THIS STORY WILL NOT MAKE BIT OF SENSE AT ALL! IT CAME FROM MY IMAGENATION AND IS NOT TRUE.

Henry POV

"Do you want to go back to the palace?" Charles Brandon my most trusted and best friend asked me.

I had decided today to go out hunting with him and some other nobles hoping to clear my mind.

I sighed "We may as well. The Egyptian princess Arsinoë is coming today and we must make sure everything is well prepared." I said surprised he forgot.

Everyone has been so excited about her wondering what kind of person she was. She is supposedly a happy and cheerful person. And right now we need that at court more than ever.

"Oh yes! I forgot she was coming today I wonder…." I tuned out the chatter and we continued to ride to the palace.

Once we got there a boy came to take the horses back to the stables while I went up to my chambers. I wiped the sweat of my body and put on some fresh clothes.

I just put on my other boot before one of my advisors ran to me saying she was here.

I came to thrown hall of the palace and sat next to Anne in the chair at the table.

The doors opened and I saw an angel walk through.

"My lords may I present Princess Arsinoë of Egypt." An announcer said before moving back to bow.

Her skin was a beautiful tan color, her eyes were a glorious hazel, and her hair was in dozens of little braids to her middle back. There were emeralds and diamonds braided into her hair as well.

As she walked forward everyone bowed to her. I also noticed Anne was now sitting beside me and looking coolly at arsinoë.

She smiled and nodded to them all as she walked towards Anne and me.

She gave a small bow and said in a voice that sounded like velvet "Hello your majesties."

We both stood and Anne gave a small curtsy while I bowed deeply from the waist.

"Welcome to court princess, were so happy to have you and wish to make this vacation as enjoyable as possible! Therefore if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask anyone." I said with a grin as everyone clapped at my speech.

Arsinoë gave a small giggle "I thank your majesties very much for the warm welcoming. I am so excited to be here! I think I will have a marvelous time!" Everyone smiled and clap at what she said.

Music started up and people began to dance, sing and talk.

"Why were you looking at her like that?" Anne asked from her chair beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked bored. Her jealousy was starting to get annoying more and more it seemed.

"You were staring at her deeply and it was like you froze." She said looking accusingly at me.

I scoffed and went to go chat with some of the lords.

Then I spotted arsinoë. She looked very bored and a bit out of place. I went over to her.

"Princess, may I be so fortunate to have this dance?" I asked.

Arsinoë POV

As other people talked and danced I quickly became bored of it all.

I was about to excuse myself from the whole party when I heard the king say "Princess, may I be so fortunate to have this dance?"

"Of course Your Highness," I nodded as elegantly as my tutor taught me and he offered me his arm which I place my hand lightly on.

We went to the center of the room. As we walked I took time to take a good look at him. His hair was a very dark brown or black I can't really tell. His eyes are a dark black color.

We stopped in the center and the couples got into place. He signaled to the musicians and the music started.

We twirled and I felt everyone's eyes on us as he brought me so close I could smell his sent.

As we continued to dance with me he said "You look very pretty in that dress princess. I'm sure it looks better off of you. Your husband is a lucky man." He said with a wink.

I turned my head embarrassed "I'm not married your majesty."

"Would you like to join me in the garden tomorrow morning, then we shall break our fast in my chamber?" he asked me as glided to the outside of the circle and another couple took our place in the middle.

"I would love to your majesty! Thank you." My lips turned into a smile. He grinned at me and nodded.

The dance then ended as I curtsied to him, He bowed then went to chat with a lord or something. I got myself a goblet of red wine and out of the corner of I saw the queen glaring at me for some reason. Was she jealous?

I stood deep in thought while sipping the wine. If I could be queen all of Europe would be at my feet. Not only that but I would be able to help Mary. I heard a lot about Mary's mother and Anne Boleyn. Poor child she shouldn't be kept from her mother like this. Anne Boleyn truly is a witch if she cannot love Mary as if she were her own. I will become queen and get that dreadful bitch out of the way.


	2. The Purest Rose

Arsinoë POV

I woke up early this morning to get ready for meeting the king in the garden.

I'm glad I bathed last night though it's a shame it took so long because the water had to be heated so much. In Egypt the slaves keep the coals burning day and night to keep the bath ready so I can bathe at any time. It's very convenient.

"Princess if I may make a suggestion why don't you wear one of those dresses the other ladies were wearing? Like your father says when in Rome do as the romans do and I'm sure you would look beautiful." Femi my favorite servant out of almost all of my 20 servants said.

I considered her words for a second before deciding "That is a good idea Femi. I mean after all how bad could it be?"

My father bought me a few dresses like the ones here. He was serious about the Rome thing.

I choose the dress that is dark blue and is long sleeved with the ends hanging. The neckline was square and in front of the skirt was gold and black upside down V shape design. This is going to be so much fun!

A good while later

I will never say how bad could it be EVER again. The dress is so hot because all the petticoats and stuff under it. And the corset is laced so tight! It feels like this thing is going to kill me.

After everything was ready I felt very pretty but oh so uncomfortable.

I sat down in one of the chairs as one of my maids came to fix my hair. My braids were taken out a few days ago so my hair was able to be done easily. My hair was brushed back and a diadem of pearls was put on my head.

After that some blue low heeled shoes were placed on my feet. I was now ready to go.

One of henrys advisors I believe he was came shortly after I was finished getting ready. He was shocked and froze for a moment but then got himself together and escorted me to the garden.

We saw his majesty near the pond. He didn't see us at first because he was laughing with who I believe was Charles Brandon.

As we walked closer he heard our footsteps and turned giving me a look that was shocked, pleased, and happy.

Henrys POV

I woke up very early in order to get ready to meet arsinoë.

I took a bath last night so that was happily out of the way.

I put on a doublet shirt and nether hose. I then put on a matching upper hose. I put on long boots and was ready. I called Charles to walk with me in case she wasn't there.

I must have woken up a bit too early for it was still cool out.

I chatted with Charles for about 15 minutes until I heard the soft sound oh heals, much too soft to be Anne's.

I turned to see a goddess.

Arsinoë wore an England dress instead of a Egyptian dress. My god she looked absolutely perfect.

She walked towards me and bowed slightly to me "Your majesty." She said in greeting.

"Charles I have an engagement with arsinoë I bid you good day." I said dismissing Charles.

Once he was gone I offered her my arm which she took and we started to walk through the garden in a comfortable silence. Then after a few seconds arsinoë broke it by saying "So how are you your majesty?"

"I am much better now princess. And I must say the dress looks even beautiful on you than word can describe." I said grinning charmingly at her.

She giggled "Thank you your majesty my father got me this dress before I came here. He always said when in Rome do as the romans do and I guess he really meant it." She smiled again.

I laughed again and we continued to walk until we got to the white roses where arsinoë gave a squeal.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something sting you?" I said frantically trying to figure out what could have made her so upset so fast.

"It's nothing like that your majesty I just love white roses. I'm sorry for upsetting you." She said the smile disappearing from her face.

"I'm not upset princess! God forbid. I was just worried." The smile lit up on her face and she began to tell me all about why she loved them and her favorite ones other than white.

"… and I also heard that white roses symbolize purity as well."

I smiled and picked a rose from the bush. Using my hand to cover the thorns I stroked her face.

"If that is so then you must be the purest rose of them all." I said smiling at her.

She blushed and unconsciously leaned into my hand.

"Your majesty is too flattering." She said smiling.

"Please princess when are in each other's company henry will do just fine." She looked very shocked after I said that for a few seconds then smiled.

"Yes henry" She said grinning broadly and happily.

I gave her a tour of the rest of the garden then the same advisor as before came to escort her back to her apartments.

The rest of the day went without a hitch until that night I got a letter from Catherine. She died that night and in the letter beseeched me to be a good father to Mary.

I started to cry after reading it but I didn't really know why. I should be happy shouldn't I?

Arsinoë POV 

I sat in my rooms crying my eyes out as a few of my servant's that I had brought with me from Egypt sat around me crying as well but also comforting me.

I just gotten word from one of the maids last night that poor Catherine of Aragon the TRUE queen of England died some time ago.

I have to pray to Nephthys Mistress of the Dead to watch out for Catherine and keep her spirit safe.

That poor woman didn't do anything to deserve death. And oh I can only imagine how Mary is feeling, poor child.

I have to leave court one day and visit her. Hopefully that might cheer her to some extent that everything will be okay.

I calmed down some and blew my nose with the cloth my servant held ready for me.

I then got up to get ready for the party "her majesty" set up for Catherine's death. Oh Isis that woman infuriates me.

I wore a dark Egyptian dress that looked black in tribute to Catherine that didn't have sleeves. I'm not going to wear another dress like the one I did in the garden. It felt too hot to wear it in the heat. For my hair I had my maid give me one long braid. I then put on some sapphire earrings that were dark enough for the dress. I slipped on my black sandals and put on some liner.

I walked through as trumpets played to signal I was here. I nodded to everyone who bowed and looked to see almost all of court was here.

I walked through the party looking around and talking a bit. As I spoke with one of her majesties ladies in waiting I saw her majesty talking to her father then spinning around. Oh Isis she looks like a monster yellow peacock.

"Her majesty seems very happy is there a special occasion?" I asked the lady in waiting I think her name is Jane Boleyn.

She leaned towards me so no one else could hear her.

"I heard it's because her majesty is so happy Catherine is dead and she wishes Mary were 'out of the way' to. It's also because she's pregnant with a son or so she says."

"Thank you lady Jane for telling me this you are very kind." I said giving her a smile.

She smiled back and went to watch the cock fight while pretended I admire some flowers nearby. I was lost in my own thoughts. How can she wish such a thing upon a child! That woman is a monster.

I have to pray to Bes the god of protection to watch out for mary as well.

The party was soon over and I went back to my rooms. After praying for Catherine and Mary I slept hoping tomorrow would go happily.


	3. Authors Note

Dear people

I've noticed that I've gotten so many negative comments. This should explain everything. It's simple.

Number one: If you don't like it don't read!

Number two: READ I told everyone from the beginning this story is completely fiction. It's not supposed to make sense at all.

Number three: No I don't like Anne but this is also part of arsinoë character to like her as well so shut up and deal with it!

Number four: Arsinoë learned how to speak English so the language barrier is gone! Just like everyone back then learned different languages like Latin.

Number five: Arsinoë may be a Mary sue but do you really think that so soon? I mean really I just started writing the damn story! Wait till I add a few chapters THEN say something.

Number six: I didn't say Mary liked arsinoë so fat there has been arsinoë, henry, and Anne. There has not been ANYTHING to hint of what Mary thinks of arsinoë so shut up and read before you type!

Number seven: I can write MY story however I want it WILL be continued and Jane if you think you can do better than get an account instead of leaving an anonymous review and write a story yourself.

Thank you all for reading this.


	4. My darling

Hello everyone! Before beginning this chapter I just wanna say thank you to all the people who like my story.

Emmettluver2010, babygurl1944, Ifab1ndiya, KatharinetheQuene, MissJoJoRising

You guys are so awesome and so supportive.

Note: I should have made this clear before but it slipped my mind. Arsinoë in this story is not Cleopatra's sister. I just choose that name.

Arsinoë POV

"Princess? Princess Wake up its 6:30! We have to get you ready!" I heard another maid Bennu say to me as she continued to shake me hard. I didn't sleep well that night. I worried a lot about Mary. Now more than ever since I heard that Catherine had a black growth on her heart that might've been from poison.

It took a bunch of Bennu nagging before I slid out of bed and went to do my daily routine. The dress I choose today was a very dark green Egyptian dress with no straps. I slipped on some brown sandals then choose some jewels for today. I put on an emerald necklace with matching earrings. For my hair I had my maids braid it into about a dozen or more braids with diamonds and emeralds in them.

Now I'm ready to get the day started!

Today after breakfast we are going to visit church. I went with everyone and walked down with Henry and Anne as Anne's ladies in waiting curtsied to us. We came to give money to the poor and wash their feet.

Now I can give out as much money as anyone that I have no problem with but I don't want to touch anyone's feet. How anyone can touch my own feet I can't understand! But I do have nice feet.

I walked with Anne since henry decided to stay behind. On the way I saw him smile at me while his eyes twinkled a bit. I smiled and winked back at him and we continued on. I think she saw me though because she glared at me and while we gave out money bumped my shoulder a time or two. But she "tripped" a small rock so conveniently placed in front of her. Don't ask how I did it. She didn't fall but it happened three or four times.

When it came time to wash the feet I felt like I had to get out of there. But I knew I had to stop whining like a baby and get it over with.

Soon it was time to go we all got in the carriage and left.

My maids and I went to wash our hands the moment we got back. We made sure to use hot water to remove anything small that couldn't be seen.

"Femi I'm going for a ride, do you want to come with me?" I asked as I changed out of my sandals to some flat boots.

"No thank you princess I don't feel like a ride today." She said with a small weak smile. I hope she isn't getting sick.

"Ok but be careful if you're not feeling well." I then left to go to the stables I took three steps before I realized I have no clue how to get to the stables.

"Femi?" I said poking my head back into the room.

"The stables are out back to the left." Femi said with a look that said "You should know that already!" It's almost scary she always knows what I'm about to ask her.

"Thanks!" I said with a sheepish grin and ran to the stables.

When I got there I went to my mare Hatsheput named after my favorite pharaoh. I patted her giant head as she hit against my arm wanting the surprise behind my back.

"Here you go my wittle boo berry." I cooed and gave her the honeycomb I had. While she ate I got her silver comb from off the wall and untangled her mane. She nickered happily as always whenever I do this. After a bit I heard footsteps.

I looked and saw the king. He must be here to go for a ride too.

"Good afternoon henry!" I said waving and grinning.

He laughed at my enthusiasm. "Good afternoon to you to arsinoë." He greeted back with a small wave.

"Are you here to ride one of the horses?" I asked as I saddled Hatsheput.

"Yes. I see you are as well. Would you like to join me?" He asked as a boy saddled his horse for him.

"Of course! This is gonna be so much fun! Where should we go?" I said excited. I can't wait to see how pretty England is.

"It's a surprise." He said with a smirk. I smirked back and mounted Hatsheput.

We rode through some trees, across a clearing, and over 3 hills before on the 4th hill we stopped. I looked around to see a beautiful orange sunset.

We got off the horses and walked around for a bit enjoying the scenery.

"It's so pretty! I love sunsets like this." I said looking at the hues of orange, red, and a little purple.

I looked at him and saw how handsome he looked in this light. Just thinking about it made my heart start to race a bit.

"You look so radiant in the sunset." Henry said stepping very close to me and stroked my neck.

"Your heart is beating so fast I can feel it in your neck! Are you feeling well?" He said his amazement quickly turned into worry.

"Oh, I'm fine," I answered giving him a small smile, the reason it was beating so fast was because of him, and he had absolutely no clue.

"How are you certain?" He asked me.

"I just am," I lamely answered him.

"How are you?" He asked demanded from me, I really didn't want to tell him, otherwise I sound like I was getting to close to him. I shook my head firmly. He looked taken aback and a bit angry that I had refused him.

"Please," He said his voice burning with wonder.

"My heart hasn't slowed because you're standing so close and your hand is on my neck so close to my chest. It's a great pleasure that excites me." I said the embarrassment is probably written on my face.

He leaned down and put his forehead on mine almost snuggling it.

"My darling I can give you so much more than this." He said his voice getting husky and seductive.

"Henry all I want at this moment is to be held tight in your arms." I said looking into his eyes.

He stepped back and took his hand off my neck. He opened his arms and engulfed me in a tight intimate embrace. I held him back. His body heat is so warm and comfortable.

"Can you feel how fast my heart is beating? My heart is yours sweet princess. I want nothing more than your love."

I gasped at his choice of words and almost froze for a second.

"But what about her majesty? You love her don't you?" I asked almost forgetting about her.

"Anne was a mistake. I no longer love her for she is not the woman I thought she was. But my arsinoë you are special and wonderful." He said pulling back a bit to stroke my cheek.

I then noticed it was starting to get late.

"Henry we should leave now. It's starting to get dark." I said pulling back from him. He reluctantly let go and we went back to the palace.

After saying goodnight we went back to our separate chambers.

As I walked back to my chamber a bony skinny pale hand that I could already tell who it was pulled me into one of the rooms.

I looked around to see I was in a spare bedroom. I also saw that it was Anne who pulled me in.

"Your majesty what is the purpose of this?" I said angrily.

"Where did you go this evening and why were you out so late? I saw you leave." She said coming towards me trying to stare me down. That's not really possible since I'm taller than her. I smirked down at her.

"I was with the king though I don't see why it matters to you. You're not my mother, sibling, or any of my servants." I said stepping even closer to her and smirked at her.

She looked angry and a bit shocked to see I said that to her. Then quick as a snake she grabbed my necklace and jerked my face to hers.

"I am the Queen of England you will speak to me with respect and loyalty." She said her voice rising and her mouse like face scrunching up.

I smirked pulled her arm off of me and squeezed wrist in a way that should cause a lot of pain but leave no bruise.

"I am the princess of Egypt and the soon to be queen of England. You forget that too easily. It is though a very easy mistake to make. I will go out with henry as much as I like and do whatever I want. As for respect I respect no Queen of England except Catherine may she rest in peace. You are nothing more than the whore and have no say in anything." By now she looked almost ready to cry from the pain. I squeezed her wrist one last time and let go. She fell to the ground cradling her arm.

I turned and left to continue to my room happily.

When I got there I was knocked down by Femi, Bennu, and 5 other maids in a huge hug. After I calmed everyone down I explained where I was, what happened, and why I was gone so long.

After telling them everyone squealed and giggled.

We then got ready for bed and after praying for protection slept. I can't wait for tomorrow.


	5. A sweet smooch

Here's the next chapter every one! I hope you all like it. And arsinoë is not Christian. She only went to church to help give out money and everything. Arsinoë is Polytheism since the Egyptians worshipped many different gods.

Arsinoë POV

"Princess you are too old for this!" Femi said shaking me hard trying to wake me up.

"No Femi! Why do I have to wake up so early anyway?" I said trying to hide in the soft sweet covers.

"If you don't wake up now the day won't seem very long." Femi said still shaking me. After a while I got out of bed and got ready. Today I wore a purple dress with one strap. I put on some black sandals and opened my jewelry box to pick out what would best match the dress. I choose amethyst earrings and matching choker. For my hair I had my maids switch the emeralds out with purple sapphires.

After breakfast I felt a bit less tired so Femi and I played senet. After about 3 or 4 rounds (she won almost all of them) I decided to go outside. I grabbed a book and went to the garden.

I got about half way through the book before I heard footsteps running towards me. I turned to see Femi.

"Princess we have to get you freshened up for the kings jousting match! I can't believe I almost forgot about it! Oh we are gonna be late!" She said already starting to fuss over me.

As we ran to my chambers we passed by Anne. I smirked at her just to annoy her and she looked at me through squinted eyes.

After we got freshened up Bennu, Femi, and I left.

After a while we made it to the jousting place. I think we're very late. Before we took a seat Henry came to me.

"Good afternoon Henry! Are you about to joust?" I asked while Femi and Bennu found a seat close to the throne like seat that's next to henrys and Anne's.

"Good afternoon to you as well arsinoë. And yes I am jousting today." He said grinning and he kissed my hand.

"Please try to be careful. It looks very dangerous." I said squeezing his hand hard and looking worriedly at the lance one knight had in his hand.

Henry laughed and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"You worry too much my sweet. I'm a trained jouster everything will be fine. Before I forget would you do me the honors of letting me wear your favors?" He said. I smiled and took off the purple ribbon Femi tied onto my wrist just before we left and gave it to him. He kissed it and then my hand before getting on the horse to joust.

I went and sat down. It turns out my throne like seat was next to Jane. "Where's her majesty? Isn't she coming today?" I said just noticing Anne wasn't here yet.

"No she's worried the excitement might hurt her unborn son or so she supposes it is." She said smiling. I smiled back and Henry went next to joust.

They announced that Henry would be going against Henry Norris. Henry must be a popular name in England. They took their places on each ends and put on their helmets. What happened next went in a fast blur. They both took off and Henry Norris's lance hit henrys shield. Then Henry fell off the horse and the horse fell on him!

I clutched Femi and Bennu's hands. I froze and all I could do was breath like Femi was telling me to. They both tried to keep me calm, keep themselves calm and tell me everything was ok. Oh Isis why is this happening? Is it because I didn't pray enough for protection?

We went back to my chambers. When we got there we all prayed a long time for henrys protection and if Henry was dying that the god of death would watch out for his soul just like he did Katherine's. Then we all tried to calm down and relax.

After a few minutes Bennu went to see how Henry was. While she was gone Femi was hugging me tight and rocking me just like she always does when I'm upset.

I was napping in Femi's arms when Bennu ran into the room with a smile.

"Princess you won't believe this! He's alive! The fall didn't kill him! He's alive!" She said jumping up and down. Femi squealed and I woke up. We were all so happy that Femi, Bennu, me, and 2 more servants started jumping on the bed like little kids. We made so much noise someone came in to see if everything was alright.

That night a party was hosted to celebrate Henry being alive.

I changed my dress to a dark red one to symbolize victory with straps and brown sandals. I put on ruby earrings and a matching necklace. I then had the maids switch out the sapphires in my hair for rubies.

I went with Bennu (Femi was sleepy) to the party. I talked with a lot of people and walked around. I got a goblet of red wine and spotted Jane. I gossiped with her a little and out of the corner of my eye I saw Henry kiss Anne's hand. Her head turned to look at me and she smirked at me. I smirked back then turned my head to continue to talk to Jane. After all it's not over yet.

Then after an hour I felt very sleepy and went to my chambers. We got ready for bed and I fell asleep the moment I hit the pillow.

The Next Morning

"Princess if you don't wake up I'll get Halima to sit on you again!" Femi threatened as she shook me trying to wake me up. Halima is a very chubby servant of mine. Ok she's not chubby she's very heavy and it hurts very very much if she sits on you.

I opened my eyes wide and I almost hit the floor trying to get out of bed. After my daily routine I picked out a light blue dress with no straps. I put on brown sandals and picked out my jewels for today. I picked my favorite agate necklace with boulder opal and matching earrings. Then I lined my eyes with liner. Today I had my maids switch the rubies in my hair with blue topaz.

After breakfast Bennu and I were about to go out for a ride when someone knocked on the door. It was a page boy.

"Princess someone wants to see you. Please follow me." He said turning around and starting to walk.

"Who is it?" I asked running to catch up with him. He turned with a smile then leaned close so no one else could hear him.

"It's the king princess. He likes you very much. Everyone thinks he's starting to love you. There are a lot of people here that would like to see the queen replaced so do your best." He said with a wink.

I giggled a little shocked he said that but still very happy. We went through the garden and soon saw the king sitting on a stone bench. The page boy left and I walked quietly towards Henry. I tiptoed behind him and brought my hands down on his shoulders fast yelling "HENRY" right in his ear.

Henry screamed and slid to the left of the bench he was sitting on. The look on his face was so funny. Eyes wide, mouth open and breathing hard. I laughed so hard my stomach started hurting. While I laughed Henry sulked like a little boy.

"H-hello Henry, I-I'm so sorry for scaring you b-but I couldn't help it." I stuttered trying not to laugh more.

He then still half sulking and half trying not to laugh tried to stand up.

"Henry what are you doing? You just fell off a horse don't try to get up!" I said sitting him back down. He sighed and pouted but didn't get up all the same.

"Now what is it you needed to call me for?" I said and started to massage his shoulders so he won't sulk. I can't believe how many knots he has. I worked them out one by one and after a while I think Henry forgot what he called me for!

"Henry?" I asked stopping since I got all the knots out. I looked at him to see he was half to almost asleep! I shook him lightly and he woke up.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you arsinoë." He said sleepily stretching and leaning back up.

"It's alright! You need to sleep. Why are you out of bed anyway? And why did you call me out here?" I said giving him that look Femi gives me whenever I do something that doesn't make sense.

Henry chuckled then grinned and said "Here sit on my knee and I'll tell you." He held out his hand for mine. Sit on his knee! What am I to him? Am I a five year old or something? I stood a minute before slowly sitting on his leg. I hope this wasn't the one he hurt. When I sat his arms wrapped around me like a hug and he snuggled his head into my neck. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and put my head on his.

"I wanted to tell you that your favor saved me." He said his arm wrapping tighter around me. I scoffed at him.

"You know that's not-" I began to say before he looked up at me and squeezed me to him tighter.

"Yes it is. As I laid there your wonderful image came to my mind and I woke up." He said snuggling into me more.

"You're too much of a flatterer." I said snuggling into him more. He's very cozy. He looked up at me again.

"May I kiss you arsinoë?" He asked softly hugging me closer. I hugged him back for a minute before leaning back again as if to get out of his lap. Before he could ask what was wrong I gave him a light kiss on the lips. It wasn't my first kiss since I kissed my friend hasani when I was younger. Anyway Henry looked very surprised when I pulled back and broke out into a big grin. Then he kissed me deep while wrapping his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"Oh my god, what is this?"I turned to see Anne. I got out of henrys lap and moved a bit to the right. She had a look of disbelief but it quickly turned into anger. Then she stomped towards Henry.

"I can't believe this. I try to take a walk in the garden hoping the air will help the baby and I catch you with arsinoë!" She said her face getting red and she looked raving mad. Henry tried to calm her down but then she launched at me. She tried to hit and slap me but I grabbed her arms. She struggled a bit before she stopped and just cried. I slowly let her go only to catch her again when she almost fell.

"Henry carry her to her chambers so she can rest or she might faint right here." I said gently giving her to him. Henry looked really surprised I was nice to her but picked her up and nodding to me carried her off.

I went back to my chambers and I immediately told Femi everything. When I finished we all squealed at the fact I kissed the king!

Anne POV

I felt Henry hand me over to Nan and some more of my ladies. I don't remember what happened next because finally I succumbed to sleep.

I woke up a bit later in the soft sheets of my bed in my nightgown. I stretched and rolled over. I was asleep before I felt an all too familiar pain in my lower region.

I let out a scream clutching myself. Mage and 2 more of my ladies came as blood came out in a steady stream. I fell on my side and saw there was more blood than before staining the sheets. I was in a painful daze as everyone changed the sheets and cleaned me up.

All I could do was scream and cry as Henry burst into the room. He stopped short at the end of the bed to just look at me.

"You've lost my boy." Was all he said. Those words broke my heart and all I could do was nod my head yes.

"I cannot speak of it. The lost is too great. But I see now that god will not grant me ANY male children! When you are up I will speak with you." I gasped at what he said. No it can't be over for me not like this! He turned away from me and started to walk away.

"It's not all my fault! You have no one to blame but yourself for this. I was distressed to see you with that wench, arsinoë. Because the love I bare you is so great. It broke my heart to see you loved others." I gave a heavy breath and I could see his shoulders shaking as he took a shaking breath and got himself together.

"I said I will speak with you when you are well." He said walking away. After that I couldn't help the sobs that ripped from my throat.


	6. Princess Arsi

Arsinoë POV

"Good Morning Femi!" I said jumping up and down on Femi's bed in the maid's room. Femi rolled over and sat up on her elbows.

"Princess are you feeling well? Do you want me to go get a doctor or two?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and feeling my forehead.

"Femi I'm fine! I'm just so excited about today!" I said bouncing off her bed and running to get ready. Today was the day I finally going visit Mary! I can't wait to meet her! I did my routine and decided on a caramel color dress without straps. I put on some light brown sandals and picked out tear shaped amber earrings with a tigers eye necklace. I sat down in a chair while my maids took out my braids to give it a break and it hung freely down my shoulders. I lined my eyes with liner and made sure before I left to pray for the god of death for the baby Anne lost.

After eating a quick breakfast Femi, Bennu, Halima and I went to the stables to get the horses ready. We saddled them and before I could mount Hatsheput I felt Femi tap my shoulder.

I looked up to see Anne walking fast towards me. Her eyes were puffy and her face swollen. Why is she up now? She just had a miscarriage so she should be abed with grief! But it is her fault in a way. She was too emotional and she worried too much about Henry having affairs. It's normal for kings to have mistresses during pregnancy and sometime even when you're not pregnant he'll have a mistress. In fact in Egypt kings sometimes have more than one wife.

She looked shocked to see that only Femi and the others were here. She must have thought I was going somewhere with Henry.

While Femi and everyone else slightly bowed to her I just nodded politely.

"Where are you heading off to?" She said walking closer to me once again trying to stare me down. I looked at her in the eye and smirked a bit.

"I'm going out for a bit." I said with a smile. Anne's face twisted in annoyance because I didn't directly answer the question. I turned to fix Hatsheput's saddle before she slid between me and Hatsheput bumping her shoulder hard against my hand in the process.

"Where?" She said giving me a fake smile and tilting her head to the left. I smiled back then walked passed her. After fixing the saddle a bit I went to mount Hatsheput before she popped between Hatsheput and me AGAIN! How is she able to just pop out of no ware like that? I was getting annoyed so I lightly shoved her out of the way.

"I don't need to tell you anything. Now it would make me very happy if you would scoot out of the way." I said with a smirk mounted Hatsheput and taking off with Femi, Bennu, and Halima.

The ride lasted an hour or two before we finally got there. We got off the horses and Femi knocked on the door since this was a surprise visit. A maid opened the door and looked curiously at Femi before curtsying deeply once she saw me.

"We're here to see Lady Brian." Femi said for me smiling slightly. The maid invited us in then scurried to take us to a sitting room while another went to fetch Lady Brian. Soon a woman dressed all in black who was very pale and looked in her 50's came to curtsy deeply.

"Princess Arsinoë. It's a great pleasure to meet you. May I ask why you've come today?" She said her voice filled with curiosity but she still had a stern face. I smiled politely at her.

"I'm here to visit the lady Mary and the Princess Elizabeth. Are they busy?" I said Lady Brains face turned from shock to a smooth expression. I guess she was surprised I wanted to see Mary too.

"Elizabeth's awake I'll bring her in first. But Mary's in her rooms resting, I'll take you to her later." She said with a small smile and went off. I wanted to see Elizabeth too because after all even if she is Anne's daughter she's not Anne so she shouldn't be hated because of her mother's mistakes and it wouldn't be fare to just visit Mary.

I sat on a comfy chair while Bennu and everyone sat on a sofa. After a few minutes Lady Brian came back with a little Elizabeth walking beside her. She had the sweetest chubbiest cheeks. Her little face gave a smile and she did a curtsy.

"Hello Princess Arsi, Ladies." She said in a small cute voice. I giggled. She so cute! Arsinoë must be hard for her to pronounce. So I guess arsi will do just fine.

"Hello Princess Elizabeth, it's nice to meet you!" I said in a soft voice. She's so tiny! Her hand is no bigger than my finger. After I talked with her Halima got to play and talk with her and so on. I think she likes Bennu the most though. After everyone saw her we kissed her little cheeks and gave her to Lady Brian. Lady Brian handed her over to her maids and we waved goodbye at her.

"Lady Brian may we see Lady Mary now if she is done resting?" I said. Lady Brian looked very shocked I still wanted to see Mary but never the less nodded and lead the way. We walked through a few corridors before we got there.

Lady Brian went in first to announce I was here. I walked in and saw Mary. She was tall to my neck and a pale child with the sweetest round face. She looked so much like Katherine well at least from what I've seen in pictures she looks like Katherine.

"Princess Arsinoë. It's such a pleasure to meet you." Mary said curtsying deeply and smiling. I gave her a smile and bowed.

"Lady Mary it's such a great pleasure and honor for me to meet you. And please just arsinoë will be fine." I said straightening up and sat in one of the chairs at a small table. Mary joined me after a few moments and sat a bit stiffly. I gave her a sweet smile and a maid brought us both a goblet of wine. I took a sip before I started to talk.

"Well Mary I've come here today to not only meet you but to say well… I'm not sure how to say it but I'm sorry." I said that's a good way to start off I guess. Mary's brows furrowed in confusion and she stared holes through my head as if she was trying to figure me out.

"I beg your pardon, Arsinoë. You have done nothing wrong. In fact you just got here." She said still with a confused expression. I nodded and took another sip.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry your mother's gone. I'm sorry that the whore took her from you. I'm sorry Henry fell for her. I'm sorry your titles been taken away from you. I'm sorry for it all. It may not be my fault but I'm so sorry anyway. I promise if I was able to I would have done everything in my power to help you before." I said my voice starting to break a bit. I could feel tears coming but I blinked them away and looked at Mary.

Mary was looking up and blinking fast to keep the tears away. She looked very shocked I was saying this but got her feelings together a little and nodded. Then after a few minutes of silence she looked at me.

"Thank you very much arsinoë. You are a very kind woman and it makes me happy to hear you say that." She said then gave me a watery smile. I gave a little smile back.

"Have you ever heard of senet Princess Mary?" I said smiling at her she looked surprised to hear me call her that and almost looked like she would start to cry again.

"No but I would love to learn how Your Majesty." She said mimicking my smile as Femi brought the board over. We played and talked for a long time. It's hard to believe this was Mary's first time with senet, I lost 3 times. After awhile it was 2:00 and it was about time I left.

"Mary it was such fun to meet you! I'll visit again sometime soon." I said giving her a smile and curtsying deeply to her. She did the same with a wide smile.

"It's was wonderful to meet you too. Please come anytime. And thank you for giving me the game." She said eyes shining. I gave her a sweet smile and after saying goodbye to Lady Brian we left.

We got there after about an hour and after putting the horses in the stables went to go wash off and relax. After my bath I put on a plain white dress and put some slippers before grabbing a book to read while I relaxed on my bed. Before I could pick out a good book Femi announced that Henry was here. What could he be here for? He shouldn't even be up since the ulcer in his leg is hurting him!

He came in and smiled once he saw me. I gave him a slight bow and he bowed deeply from the waist. I noticed that when he walked he limped and winced a little. Poor man, maybe I might be able to help his leg a bit so it might not get worse as time passes.

"Good Afternoon Henry! Please sit." I said motioning to a chair at a small table by the window. He sat and I took my seat across from him while Femi brought Henry and me some wine. I took a sip and so did Henry before he began.

"Good Afternoon to you as well arsinoë, I was going to give you something earlier but I was told you went out. Where did you go?" He said his head tipping to the side in a questioning way. Anne told him I left! I could tell by the look on his face. And it couldn't have been one of my other servants! They would have told him where I went. I bet she added on something about me finding myself a lover too. I gave Henry a sweet smile.

"I went to visit your daughters Elizabeth and Mary. Elizabeth is the cutest child and Mary is so clever! They both look so much like you." I said giving him a grin. He looked a bit uncomfortable when I talked about them but gave a small smile. Then he called over the servant he brought with him.

"Here is the gift I brought. I hope you like it." He said. The boy pulled out a small box from behind his back and gave it to me. I opened it to see the prettiest ring I've ever seen in my life. It's a silver ring with a huge dark blood red ruby. Normally I don't wear rings because I already have jewels in my hair. But when I don't I might wear this ring depending on the dress. I smiled at him and jumped up to give him a hug.

"Thank you so much Henry it's wonderful!" I said squeezing him and pulling back. When I looked back at him he looked really happy and shocked too. I sat back in my chair, slipped the ring on and smiled at him.

"So Henry how is your leg? Is it hurting now?" I asked. Maybe I could give him some of my pain medicine I brought from Egypt. Henry did a sort of grimace and touched the spot lightly where it was.

"It is no better and it hurts to move but I'm getting by and everything should go well." He said with a forced smile.

"Henry if it's hurting you so bad I could give you some medicine that should stop the pain." I said already getting up to get it. I poured some of it in a small bottle and brought it back to the table. Henry turned the bottle this way and that.

"What herbs are in it?" Henry asked looking a bit suspicious. I hope he's not thinking I'm gonna poison him or something crazy like that.

"It's a mixture of a little water from the Nile, lily, lotus, the poppy, and the mandrake. But don't take too much. Just 4 or 5 sips will do." I said thinking to see if I missed anything. No that's about all. Henry smiled and put the bottle in his pocket.

"Thank you very much arsinoë. You are a most kind and wonderful woman." He said giving me a grin and leaning back in the chair to stretch out a little.

"So your majesty do you want to hear something funny?" I said grinning. Just thinking about it made the laugh almost to burst from my throat. Henry looked curious and looked like he was about to laugh from the look on my face. He took a big gulp of wine then after Femi poured him some more looked at me with an amused expression.

"Tell me what's so funny?" He said. He gave me a smile and stretched out a bit more.

"When I saw Elizabeth today it turns out she doesn't know how to say arsinoë so guess what she called me?" I said giving him a playful grin. He looked even more curious and surprised I didn't look offended or anything.

"What did she say?" He said the grin gone from his face and open curiosity there instead.

"She called me arsi." I said then burst into a fit of giggles. Henry thought about it for a bit then started laughing himself. It's like when you picture her cute little voice saying it you just laugh.

"So arsi…" He said before laughing again. I took a big gulp of wine and laughed some more.

"Yes Henry?" I asked taking another sip before Femi brought me more and laughed quietly.

"Arsi, I don't it's just so funny!" He said hitting the table before he continued laughing. After a little we calmed down and Henry got up. He walked close to me a kneeled down to my level.

"My arsi" He said leaning towards me. I giggled and leaned towards him.

"My Henry" I said and met his lips with a light sweet kiss. After what seemed like hours we pulled back and he pressed his forehead with mine. After a bit Henry went to get ready for some party tonight. After he left Femi came to me.

"Princess why are you just sitting there, you should be getting ready!" She asked already starting to pick out a dress for me.

"Femi I don't think I'll go." I said stretching and grabbing a box. I was half away from the bed before Femi ran to me.

"But why? Do you feel okay?" She said already starting to feel my forehead and fuss over me.

"Femi I'm fine! I just don't wanna go. I feel sleepy and I haven't had lunch or dinner yet now that I think about it." I said. No sooner than I finished talking Halima and Bennu ran out of the room to get me, themselves and everyone else something since they didn't eat anything either.

After a few minutes they came back. Halima had a huge pot of soup in her arms that smelled like leek. Bennu carried fresh cooked duck eggs on her hip and on the other a bunch of bread for dipping in the soup. I'm so happy to have servants that care so much about me. Anyway we ate and after Femi put away the dishes we went to sleep.


	7. Sweet Oysters

Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for the wait everyone but I've just been so busy so I tried to make this chapter long to make up for it. Also if you look the second authors note has been deleted because it doesn't matter anymore so that's all. Enjoy! _

Arsinoë POV

I leaned back in my chair thinking over what Jane just told me. I invited her to visit me earlier because I noticed we haven't had a chance to talk for a long while.

Apparently two days ago Mark Smeaton a musician, Henry Norris the one who knocked Henry off the horse, William Brereton, and George Boleyn her brother got arrested and are supposed to be executed tomorrow. The rumors say Anne slept with them! Why would she do that? Did she get it in her mind that she could get back at Henry for having a mistress by doing this?

I drank some of the water I had then held the cold cup to my cheek and forehead to help the headache that was sure to come in a few minutes. I'm so glad I brought many many many gallons of water from Egypt because all of the water here is polluted and dangerous! So everyone basically drinks ale, cider, perry, mead and wine! It's no wonder Mr. Cromwell looked a little drunk when I passed him in the hallway!

"Princess are you okay? Does your head hurt?" Jane said and tapped my hand lightly.

"I'm fine Jane. I just couldn't believe it for a minute." I said giving her a smile when inside I was so angry. Anne is infuriating! She doesn't want Henry to be with anyone else but all the while she herself is being unfaithful! And with her brother who is Jane's husband! Oh Isis that woman is terrible!

Jane stayed a bit longer and we talked more until she had to go. We said goodbye and she went off to her room or where ever she was going.

Anne POV 

I held Elizabeth in my arms tighter as I ran to catch up with Henry. A while ago I saw him come into the garden and head in this direction. I have to find him now if not sooner! He has to give me another chance! My dress was dragging and I turned a corner to climb up the stone stairs. I got to the top of the stairs and saw him.

"Henry!" I said to get his attention. He took one look at me and started to walk away. I hitched Elizabeth on my hip better and started to follow him.

"Please. Henry, please! For the love you bear our child, for the love of Elizabeth, have mercy!" I yelled running faster to catch up with him.

"You lied to me! You've _always_ lied to me!" Henry yelled not even turning around.

"No!" I said desperately trying to reach him. Henry whirled around with pure anger on his face.

"You were not a virgin when you married me! You were not what you seemed! Your father and your brother arranged everything from the start! And worse you promised to give me a SON! But it was you who killed our sons! If you hadn't meddled in my affairs so much and been so jealous I would have an heir!" He yelled. I ran in front of him to put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"No I loved you! I_ loved _you and I love you still! I may not have been as careful as I should have before but my recent miscarriage was all arsinoë's fault! She has turned you against me! I see the way you look at her and I want her gone from court Henry!" I said then backed up a little took a deep breath. For the first time Henry looked like he wanted to hit me. Then I said in a softer tone.

"Please, after everything we've been to each other . . . after everything we were! Please." Henry looked at me then tried to push pass me. I went up the stairs that were right in front of us and turned around at the top stair.

"One more chance!" I said looking down at him. "One more…"

Henry glared at me hard and ran up the stairs and past me. "Henry!" I begged as he passed by me. I tried to grab his arm but he shoved me out of the way and kept walking. I adjusted Elizabeth on my hip and yelled after him.

"You're Majesty!" I cried after him. "Your Majesty, I beseech you!" He kept ignoring me and stormed off. I fell to the ground and hugged Elizabeth tight. I felt Elizabeth's tiny fingers try to wipe away my tears. I gave a choked laugh at her attempt to stop me from crying. I squeezed her tight and got up to take her to Lady Brian.

Arsinoë POV

I was listening to Femi read to me while I took a nice hot bath when Halima burst into the room.

"Princess! Princess! You are not gonna believe this! The queen has been arrested!" She told me her face glowing and a big grin on her lips. I felt my cheek hurt as I smiled.

Now I can marry Henry! I'm sure I can bare him a son soon after marriage and if it takes a while then normal I have a few medical ways to help get me pregnant soon. Everyone giggled and jumped and hugged me tight. The hugs though were a bit awkward because I was still naked so everyone let go of me quick.

I got dressed in a white dress with a yellow robe. After stretching I relaxed on my bed and continued to listen to Femi read. I went in and out of sleep for a long time before someone else busted into my room! Why do people have to do that! Why can't anyone just walk in calmly?

I looked around to see it was night, my robe was taken off, and I was tucked into bed. I also saw Jane running to the side of the bed in her nightgown.

"Jane what are you doing? You're supposed to be asleep!" I whispered so I wouldn't wake up anyone. Jane bounced on the bed and grabbed my hand. I looked at her face to see she was very excited about something.

"Arsinoë you won't believe this! I'm sorry to wake you up like this but I came back earlier before and your ladies said you were asleep." She whispered so fast I had to strain to understand her. She then told me that when the queen was arrested she looked as if she was a dog being kicked out of a window. Jane also told me when Anne was arrested she had the nerve to look like she didn't do anything! That sounds just like here. She can stir up mess, be nasty to people, and thinks too much of herself then when she gets in trouble she wonders 'what did I do to deserve this?'

We talked some more before we said goodbye and Jane hurried back to her room. I rolled over and slept I can't wait for tomorrow.

The next day 

I woke up to Femi pressing a cold cloth to my neck to get me to wake up. I screamed and fell off the bed. After the shock went away I got up and began to get ready. I wore a purple dress with a dark green sash wrapped around my waist and part of it hanging in the front. For my jewels I chose an emerald necklace and a few gold bracelets on my arms. Then I put my hair in two long braids with sapphires in them. I lined my eyes with purple liner and was ready to start the day!

"Princess your sisters and your father have sent you some gifts and letters!" Femi said. I loved when I got presents because I always got me the best stuff! Anyway I watched as Halima and some more of my ladies who are very strong brought in the chests.

I opened one chest to see it was filled to the brim with silk! I unfolded them and saw that the half of the chest was silk bedcovers and pillows! This is so wonderful! The bedcovers here in England are ok but I've missed my silk sheets a lot more in Egypt. I looked down at the other half to see a bunch of dresses! One was a light orange with two black strips of silk sewn into it. And a matching cape came with it! This chest must have been sent from father.

The next one I opened to see an elegant array of bracelets, Persian slippers, mirrors, ivory and gold hair ornaments. I dug deeper to find a bunch of jewels. After I looked at all of them I passed out some mirrors, slippers and hair ornaments to Femi and everyone. After all there are really too many hair ornaments and things in here for just me! Really what am I supposed to do with 14 mirrors? This was sent from my sister Nafrini. Her name means she brings beauty and it shows because whenever I go on a trip she always goes overboard with the gifts.

I opened the last chest and moved the straw out of the way to uncover hundreds of tiny alabaster jars. I opened one to smell coconut oil. My favorite! There was almond oil, mostly perfumes, and the balm of Gilead. I'm glad Gilead was sent because I was starting to run out of it! I have to thank my brother Nomti for this. He knows how much I love perfumes and stuff like this.

Then while everyone put everything away Femi brought over the letters. There were 3 of them. The first one was from father.

_Rami, father and_ _pharaoh, to princess arsinoë,_

_My most beloved daughter:_

_Mercy to you and peace daughter, I am starting to worry since you have not written me or anyone often like you normally do when on a trip._

_Your brothers are very well and hope you send back games for them. _

_I have made sure to take special care of your horse Atum and his mane has only been combed out when it really needs it. And rest assures that all your other horses have been taken care of._

_Good luck with Henry, Father_

I finished reading the letter and slapped my forehead. Oh Isis Why does father have to be so embarrassing sometimes? I opened the second one that's from Nafrini.

_Princess Nafrini to Princess Arsinoë, sister and friend:_

_Sister, I hope you've made it to England safely. Send me back some clothes from there when you get a chance._

_I heard about you and Henry! I'm so proud! Not only are you helping Mary but you're going to marry a very rich man. Just like me! You are having the wedding in Egypt and I'm planning it! No exceptions! If you have one in England too I'm planning that one!_

_Oh and guess what? You know my maid Miu? She had twins! They both look so much alike it's so hard to tell which is which! And to make it worse she named one merit and metit! I was calling them both mullet for a few minutes!_

_Anyway good luck with Henry and be a great queen of England, Nafrini_

Oh Isis how can news travel so fast? I put away Nomti's letter to read later and sat down on my bed. Femi brought me some water and a book. I stretched out my legs and started to read. I only read about a paragraph before Henry burst into the room.

He looked as angry as a bull and I was scared he would charge at anything in sight. My maid/guard Nebit stood infront of me and put her hand on her sleeve. Of all my guards I brought with me Nebit is my most trusted and most protective. She's also the most dangerous. She can hide weapons anywhere, has knifes strapped to almost every part of her body, and keeps a medal chain under her skirt to grab an enemy and strangle them. I've seen her practice killing in many different ways on criminals that are sentenced to death. It's not pretty at all.

Henry looked confused and even a little angrier (if that's possible) when Nebit did that so I lightly put my hand on her shoulder and asked everyone to wait outside for a few minutes. Nebit looked at me like 'are you serious woman?' I ushered everyone out then walked toward Henry. I took his hand and lead him to a chair. He sat down and put his head in his hands. I rubbed his back and kissed the back of his head. He looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Do you know what Cromwell told me?" He said looking up at me. Mr. Cromwell was the one I saw stumbling in the hall wasn't he? But he's never spoken to me so I can't imagine what he would say.

"What did he say?" I said in my most soft soothing voice.

"He said she'd had to do with over a hundred me. A hundred goddamn men arsi. You know what? Mary owes god a great deal for escaping that poisoning whore! She planned to have her poisoned its true, Just like she poisoned Katherine. We have proof. And for the baby, the baby was deformed! So how could it have been _mine_! Maybe Elizabeth isn't mine. That Fucking Bitch! She's humiliating me arsinoë! I hate her!" He sobbed. I wrapped my arms around his chest and rested my head on his back.

"Shhh baby shhh don't cry. It's alright. Everything will be alright. I thought there was something wrong when I heard about the growth on Katherine's heart. That's why I prayed for Mary's protection and why I was so worried when I heard she was sick. But everything's alright now so please don't be upset." I said. But I don't think I'll tell him that just because the child was deformed doesn't mean it's not his. In Egypt many children are deformed but that doesn't mean that it's not their father's child.

I kissed his head more and rubbed his back until he calmed down. He turned around and squeezed me tight. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I pulled back and wiped his tears before kissing his cheek. He gave a small smile before relaxing in the chair.

I brought him some water and started to rub his back.

"Don't worry. It's from the Nile. " I said when he looked surprised at the cup. He gulped it down then closed his eyes and fell asleep. I took the cup from him, kissed his head again, and called everyone else back in. I told them I was alright and try to be quiet because Henry fell asleep.

Everyone continued doing whatever they were doing before Henry came and I went back to reading. I read for awhile till I fell asleep. I woke up to someone running their hand over my braids. I rolled over to see Henry on the bed with me with a calm smile. I smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss his nose. He laughed and kissed my cheek. We snuggled for a bit before I told Henry he had to go so I could eat.

"Would you like to dine together if it's not an intrusion?" He said looking at me with a grin. I grinned back and rubbed my nose against his.

"If you want to you can." I said getting up. We went to the table and Femi and everyone else brought out the food. For lunch today there was a huge plate of oysters perfectly displayed with cucumbers and sea urchins. My _favorite_ dish ever .Then there was a large bowl of figs and another bowl of grapes.

Now when my favorite food is served I can be a little possessive so it took everything I could not growl at Henry when he took too many oysters. In fact he barley ate any figs or cucumbers!

Anyways after we finished eating Femi picked up the plates and Henry left to go do something in his study. I decided to try to finish reading the book when I remembered that Mark Smeaton and the others were executed today. I prayed to the god of death to watch out for their souls and when he finds them to knock them all upside the head with a stick. That way they might get some common sense in their heads.

The rest of the day I spent reading and relaxing in the bath. I skipped dinner much to Femi's discomfort and was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.


	8. My sweet fiance

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry that the last chapter may not have been to good because I was in a rush to put it up since school has started for me in august T.T But hopefully this one is better so enjoy!

Arsinoë POV

I woke up to the sun shining in over my face. Today was one of the rare days Femi let me sleep in. So instead of waking up at 6 o clock she'd wake me up at 7:30. It's not much but it's better than nothing right? I stretched my arms and rolled over to snuggle into my pillow more. I closed my eyes and slept for about what felt like 5 seconds before I felt Femi start to shake me.

"Princess wake up! I know you're not fully asleep I saw your eyes flutter!" She said and started to tickle my tummy. I'm very ticklish so after awhile I fell out of the bed and landed (still laughing) hard on my back. After I stopped giggling and rubbing my poor back. I got up and did my routine.

Today I'll wear a plain white dress with a green robe since I don't plan on going out today. Then I put on some liner and was ready for my day which will mainly consist of reading, eating, napping and a nice hot bath.

I ate breakfast then I played mehen (snake) with Halima. I won almost all the rounds because I'm actually pretty good at this game. Anyways I was almost to the snakes head during the third round when Bennu came to pull me to the side to talk. She looked really excited almost like she would bounce through the roof at any moment.

"Bennu what is it? Did you find your nose ring?" Bennu had been sulking a little because she just realized she lost her nose ring. We think she might have lost it on the way to England, and even though I told her I would get her a new one when we got back to Egypt she still pouts and sulks a little.

"No sadly….But that's not the point" She said her smile drooping a little and she stopped jumping.

"The king and Anne's marriage has been declared null and void! Anne's been sent to death at 9 o'clock! She won't be burned she's just going to be beheaded by a French executioner that she asked for. He's supposed to be an expert so she doesn't feel any pain." Bennu said. I heard from Halima that she heard from another maid that at some party Anne said the French were liars! Then looked stupid when everyone looked at her like she was crazy because she's relying on the French's protection! If to her the French are so bad why is she getting a French executioner? I wouldn't have gotten one for her!

"Do you want go to it?" I asked as I watched Bennu start to bounce again. I normally don't go to executions but I might go just to this one.

"Let's go! After all I've always wanted to see an execution." Bennu said making her eyes bigger and sticking out her lip. That's the face she makes when she wants something. I gave her a grin and nodded my head.

"Okay we can go." I said grinning Bennu bounced up and down and went to go tell everyone. While she skipped off I went to finish the game with Halima. After a long while I won the last round and we ended the game so I could get dressed.

I picked out a red dress with no sleeves and with small black twists around the lower part of the skirt. Then I went to the mirror and after staring at myself for a bit I braided my hair into one huge braid and had a few parts hanging to frame my face .For my jewels I picked out a red tiara from the chest Nafrini sent with matching necklace and earrings. Well the earring's and necklace aren't mine they used to be Anne's. I had Nebit snatch them for me just to be a bitch. I fixed my liner, slipped on some light brown sandals and was looking to see if I missed anything when Femi came over.

"Princess I just heard from a messenger that the execution is postponed to noon instead of 9. Apparently the executioner was delayed. So you don't have to get ready so soon." She said with a smile. What can I do now? I don't feel like reading or playing games. Oh! I almost forgot I need to write back to father and everyone!

I sat at the small table near the window and had Femi bring me my papyrus, writing reeds, and some ink. I got comfy and after thinking a little began.

_Arsinoë, princess and daughter__, __to Rami Pharaoh of Egypt, Most beloved father:_

_Father please forgive me for not writing sooner. I've just been caught up a lot with Henry and Anne. But I guess you know that already since you probably heard about Anne's arrest._

_Nomti should be receiving chess and backgammon for his game but since Akil is still 3 years old and will be starting to learn his lessons soon I'm sending him a nice Latin book I found and a few more good books instead of games._

_Thank you for taking special care of Atum and the rest of my horses. _

_Also thank you for the wonderful gifts of silk sheets and dresses you sent me. I'm very grateful, Arsinoë _

I rolled up the letter and gave it to Halima and told her to send chess, backgammon, and some books along with it in a chest. Then I dipped my reed in the ink again started on a fresh page.

_Princess Arsinoë to Princess Nafrini, sister and truest friend:_

_Sister don't worry I've made It to England safely and everything's fine. I'm writing to you in English so that you can practice in some way and not forget all that I've taught you because I know you haven't been practicing! _

_I've sent you a few dresses but I have to warn you the corset hurts so much it's like a torture weapon! It just gets tighter and tighter! Then like that's not enough sometimes the sleeves are so hot depending on how hot it is outside! But I've only sent 3 so if you don't like them you can send them back._

_Thank you for the support about Henry and me. By the way how are you and Manu? Is he being sweet to you? Don't forget that he may have money but that still won't stop me from knocking him into the ground! And in any case I think I'll have one wedding in England and the other in Egypt. Of course you can plan the wedding! Who else would I choose? _

_Tell Miu I said congratulations and give here these jewels for me. _

_And before I forget don't torture Nomti too much I have a feeling he's annoyed about something._

_Send me a letter soon, Arsinoë_

I gave this letter to Bennu and had her get four of my jewels to give to Miu. Then I got up to get nomti's letter. I have to read it so I know what to say when I reply. I got it out of one of my many (Arsi thought: Nafrini -.-) jewelry boxes and sat on my bed to relax better as I read it.

_Prince Nomti to princess Arsinoë, My beloved sister and friend_

_Mercy to you and peace sister how do you like England so far? Is it very pretty?_

_Are you ready to come home? Not to rush you or anything but please come home soon for I can't take Nafrini's constant wining and gossiping anymore! My head is starting to hurt terribly every time she talks because every word that comes from her mouth is so boring it's a wonder you can talk to her! It's always the royal jeweler this and did you know so and so did that I'm on my last nerve! Please tell her to stop it or talk to her maids! (Arsi note: I was right!)_

_But anyway I heard about you and this king Henry. Be careful about him. From what I hear the man is obsessed with producing an heir and if not careful that could be your downfall. But you're very clever so I'm sure it'll be ok._

_Your brother, Nomti _

Poor Nomti I knew Nafrini must have been annoying him. She always does when I'm not there.I'd better write back fast. I quickly dipped my writing reed in some ink and began.

_Princess Arsinoë to Prince Nomti, My favorite brother and friend_

_Mercy to you as well brother and England is very nice and it is pretty. But the only bad thing is the water is terribly polluted and so is the air!_

_I will be home as soon as I can. And I've already sent a letter to Nafrini telling her to back off a little. I had a feeling she was annoying you. But then again she does every time I go somewhere. And what has she been saying about the royal jeweler again? Last time it was he purposefully messed up the necklace she wanted him to make! Tell her not to be mean for me and make sure she doesn't have a big fuss again like last time._

_And as for Henry I'm sure I can handle it. And I'm positive I can produce an heir for him. Of course I can't guarantee it will be a boy but I'm sure I won't have any miscarriages. I'll see you soon._

_Your sister, Arsinoë _

I gave the letter to Halima and told her to send it as fast as she possibly could. She giggled a little when I said that but ran off to do just that. Now what can I do? I was looking around in thought before I Bennu ran fast as she could towards me.

"Princess the execution has been postponed again. The executioner STILL hasn't arrived, so the execution is at 9 o clock tomorrow. And the king has requested to see you." She said pouting a little. What in the world could have delayed him so much? If I knew he wasn't gonna show up today I wouldn't have had to get dressed just yet! And why does Henry need me? Isn't he having some huge lunch party or something?

"Alright toss these jewels into the jewelry box for me. I'll keep the tiara though." I said giving Bennu a smile. I freshened up a little and after saying quick goodbyes to everyone hurried out with Bennu.

We walked through many corridors before we stopped at the huge doors to the throne room I was in the first day I came here. The doors opened and I walked through.

"Princess Arsinoë of Egypt" An announcer said before moving back to bow. I walked up to where Henry was sitting on the throne and smiled while nodded slightly. I then realized that ALL of court was here! I gave everyone waves and sweet smiles while I continued to walk to Henry even though I'm confused as Bennu when she tries to find her jewelry.

"My sweetheart, Come here." He said while smiling taking my hand and seating me in the throne right next to him and kissing my cheek. Wait this is the throne Anne used to sit in when she was queen! Is Henry about to do what I think he's about to do? Henry turned to look at everyone and started talking in a booming voice that demanded authority and dared anyone to say anything.

"My people I have called you all here to make a important announcement. As you all know my marriage has been declared null and void. Despite these events that have caused it I still would like to venture into marriage. I think you all have some idea that my choices fall upon the Princess of Egypt Arsinoë. In which case that is true, so now I ask you my arsinoë my sweet heart to marry me. I only hope that you will accept my offer and have me in which I will be the happiest man alive in England and you the happiest woman." He said looking at me smiling and kissing my hand.

I froze and almost couldn't move. I noticed everyone was looking at me with their jaw on the floor and waiting for my answer. I'm sure my jaw was on the floor too and I felt like I was about to faint.

Should I say yes? If I do I can help Mary and insure that she's protected and safe just like her mother would have wanted. But I would be upset and worried so much! I know Henry has alot of mistresses and I don't want to be worried that one of my servants would betray me like Anne did to Catherine and try to become queen . But I can whip something up if it comes to that so maybe that's not a problem. He may get a mistress but she ought to know her place!

Then there's the problem of henrys temper. As a king he should be ruled by his mind in order to better help his kingdom but instead he is too emotional and lets his heart rule too much causing mood swings and adding to the fact he's obsessed with having a male heir that's mainly what started the Anne Boleyn mess in the first place! Ok calm….calm arsi breathe in and out in and out.

Besides I'm supposed to go home by the end of this month! How can I say I'll marry Henry and I'm expected at home!

"H-henry…you have made me so happy this whole time, and I would marry you but…"I looked down. I can't bear to see the disappointment on his face.

"But…?" He prompted me in a soft almost cooing voice as if he were talking to a baby. He's supposed to be raving mad isn't he? See what I mean with the mood swings?

"But I have to leave for home soon! My siblings and my father need me! I can't just leave them behind!" I said I do miss home but if I stay in England I'll rarely get to go home. Henry smiled and shook his head lightly.

"My darling everything will be fine. I've already asked your father for his blessing and I've been granted. And besides we won't be leaving them behind. We can visit them often and they can come here." He said rubbing my arm soothingly and kissing my nose. I gave him a smile and snuggled closer to him.

"In that case yes!" I said getting out of the chair and launching onto Henry. He gasped in surprised before steadying himself and squeezing me back with a huge smile on his face that I'd never seen before. It was just now that I remembered everyone was here because they all started clapping and toasting us. The lunch thingy lasted a half hour longer until Henry excused us both so we could have a quick walk alone in the garden. We walked down together and started to walk in a maze.

"So what do you want to talk about my own darling?" Henry said linking his arm with mine and entwining our fingers. I grinned a little and snuggled my head into his shoulder.

"Well I would first like to talk about your daughter Mary. Now that we are to be married I hope to see her at court more often." I said smiling at the thought. Henry stopped in his tracks and looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Why would you want to see Mary?" He said looking at me as if I started speaking gibberish.

"Well she is your daughter and I want to know more about her. I already know how much of a sweet child she is but I want to be friends with her and I want her and me to be loving and warm with each other. I'm determined to be a wonderful step mother to her. By doing this I hope to have some tranquility and relief in everyone's lives including hers." I said looking sweetly at him and snuggling into his shoulder as we started to walk again. Something I said must have got into henrys mind somehow because now he said.

"I suppose I'll think about it but I'll make no promises." He said looking at me strictly. I felt my face break into a huge grin before I pulled Henry in a hug and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed me back before running his hand over my braid and peppering kisses on my face. I pulled him into an even deeper kiss then before while he held me even closer (if that's possible) and spun us around till we fell to the ground.

We stayed there for a good while snuggling and kissing occasionally before I pulled back from a kiss getting henrys attention.

"Henry before I forget I have a gift for you. I was going to give it to you sooner but now it seems to be as good time as any. It's not much in comparison of the love you've shown me but it will at least remind you of me." I said kissing his nose. Henry laughed lightly and pulled me closer.

"Where is it? What does it look like?" He said his voice laced with curiosity and amusement.

"You'll have to find it yourself. It's around here in a hiding spot. As for what it looks like its silver." I said watching his face get a fox like grin. I turned with my back to him to tease him a little and felt his hands rub my shoulders and collar bone.

"Is it around here?" He said starting to go lower till he cupped my covered breasts.

"No you're so close though." I breathed out while Henry kissed my shoulder and taking his hands away from my bosom started to run them down my waist where he got to my skirt.

"How about here?" He said starting to hike up my skirt.

"No it's nowhere in that area." I giggled and put his hand in mine. I put his hand down my dress and under my chest bindings till he felt the little chain right in between my breasts.

I felt Henry freeze and take a big breath before after lingering a bit pulled out the locket. It was silver with a rose carved into the front.

"Open it sweetheart." I cooed and kissed his cheek. He smiled and opened it then gasped at seeing a picture of me. I made sure when I had it done that I looked my best. My dress was a dark purple with a light blue cape. I had purple topaz, sapphires and diamonds in my braided hair and I had a few rings on my fingers that were folded over my stomach.

Henry stared for a long time at me and the locket before grabbing my face hard and pulling me to him kissing me.

"I love it. It's so beautiful just like you." He said before kissing me hard again. I kissed back before pulling back.

"Oh Henry I almost forgot! I have to go quickly to tell Femi and everyone the good news and to get ready to celebrate!" I said kissing his cheek quick before prying myself from his grip and running to my chambers. But not before just catching the look of amusement and disbelief on henrys face at the fact I left him there.


	9. Hello Dear Death

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! And before we start let's get this straight and sorted out. I've been getting a lot of nasty flames. I am not a rude brat. Now I don't mind if people read the story and don't like it but people if you don't like the story just PM me about it if it bugs you so much or just leave it alone! Nobody said you had to leave mean flames to a girl to try and crush her. This story is a story that came from my imagination! Something that a lot of people don't seem to understand! And yes there are a few misspellings and grammar errors that may slip past me and the spell check but I'm going to start looking for a beta after this chapter so that's going to get taken care of! I am not stalking any one or dragging people into things that don't even concern them. So sit back, relax and enjoy.

Arsinoë POV

I walked silently down the dark and damp stone corridor with Nebit very close and Mary holding my hand. It was very dark now and we were all supposed to be in bed but a few days prior to now I got a secret letter from Mary given to me by Bennu. Mary said she wanted to see Anne for a reason she wouldn't tell me and wanted me to take her to her. Why was she asking this of me? Sure I would do anything to make her happy after all she's been through. But I would also do anything to keep her safe too! We could both be in so much trouble by doing this! But none the less I snuck out of the castle with Nebit, road to Hatfield, snuck Mary out and took off.

Now Nebit walked ahead of me with a lamp in her hand, lighting the way. None of us spoke as we walked for the fear of our voices bouncing off the walls. The lamps occasional creeks were the only sounds we made.

The walk felt like miles until we finally found the room she's supposed to be in according to the directions a maid gave us. The guards around the doors looked like they were asleep with their eyes open! We open the door quickly as to not make it squeak, slipped in and closed it faster than a blink.

I looked around to see four of her ladies sleeping on cots on the floor and Anne was staring at a cross near the back. Nebit expertly walked around them and we quietly tipped behind her.

Now it's time for the hard part. How can we get Anne to not scream and have a fit when she sees us? She has a big mouth and often talks before she thinks so this will be hard.

Before I could do anything Nebit walked swiftly and quietly behind Anne. She put one hand over her mouth and the other held her arms. She then roughly dragged Anne into a water closet and after Mary slipped in the cramped space closed the door. Well that's one good way. Now I wonder what books are in here?

Mary POV

"What is it you have come here for _Lady_ Mary? Is it to gloat my misfortune?" Anne Boleyn spat out at me like the witch she is. She is to be executed and yet she still has the _nerve_ and the _gull_ to insult me? I walked over to her, raised my hand back and boxed her ear like she ordered for mine to be so often.

"Oh no _mistress_ Anne I have not come here for such a petty thing as gloating. I have come here in kindness." I said smirking at her. Anne looked at me in surprise and hate. She looked at me as if she wanted to slap me onto the floor.

"I'm here to tell you I forgive you. I've realized now that hating you won't do any good. I cannot change what has happened, and holding on to it just a waste of my time. God has finally given you your punishment and for that I can't help but be happy and pity you. Not to mention if I do not forgive you of your sins against me, I will not be forgiven of my sins against God... I would break my communion with God, and that unforgiving state opens the door for all kinds of demons." I said already feeling better saying that to her face. I gave Nebby (I think that's her name) a signal that it was time to go. She let go of Anne and I caught a glimpse of her falling to the floor in shock.

We walked out and I almost had a giggle fit when I saw arsinoë asleep in a chair with a huge book on her stomach. I put the book away and Nebby picked her up in her strong arms and we left. We road back to Hatfield and after waking up Femi I hugged arsinoë goodbye and waved at her as she rode off.

The Next Morning: Arsinoë POV

"Princess if you don't wake up I won't give you the present that was sent from the king and we won't go to the execution!" Femi said in a sing song voice. I rolled over and tried to sleep for 5 more minutes.

It wouldn't be the end of the world if the present wasn't opened and the execution could wait. But apparently Bennu couldn't because she pressed a huge cold cloth on my upper back under my night gown. I woke up with a shock and fell off the bed onto the floor. I painfully stumbled up and with lots of help started my routine and after went to go pick out a dress.

I wore a dark red dress with a black sash tied around my waist. Then I took my hair out of its braid and let it fall in curls down my back. I slipped my feet into some black sandals. I had Halima paint my finger and toenails black and was about to start picking out my jewels before Femi stopped me.

"Princess you should open your present first." She said giving me a wink before bringing over a box. It was flat, wide and dark blue. I opened it to see the queen's crown jewels! They're so dark and pretty! But I'm not supposed to have these until after my coronation! Why would Henry send these now? Does he care about me that much?

Femi playfully pretended she was Henry crowning me queen and put the crown on my head, while Bennu helped get the choker on and a matching necklace under it. I put on the earrings myself and when I looked in the mirror I felt like a true queen of England. I lined my eyes with red and black liner, put a small amount of rouge on my lips, and was ready.

We left my rooms and after walking through many corridors we made it outside to a carriage that was waiting. Now I absolutely hate with all my heart riding in carriages. They're so clumsy! It's almost like the driver makes the ride bumpy on purpose! Then not to mention it's so cramped! Whenever I get in small cramped spaces I get sick and jittery. But I sat close to the window and that made it a bit better. We took off and it took a half hour to get there.

When we got there I felt so happy to be out of that carriage I could have jumped through the air for joy. And I most likely would've had there not been 7 or more people here. I think one of them is Charles Brandon. He's the king's best friend if I remember right and there's his little son! Oh he's so cute! Should he really be seeing an execution? He's just a small boy! We stood at the very front with Charles Brandon and his son whose name is Edward and waited for Anne.

Anne POV

I stood with my back to the door waiting for Sir Kingston to escort me as I tried to keep my face calm. I won't show how scared I am no matter what. If Henry wanted me to die, after everything we've had been through, so be it.

However that doesn't stop some foolish part of me hoping that Henry would pardon me. It said that he wouldn't have gone through everything to marry me, just to have me beheaded a few years later. But now that hope is starting to fade as the minutes tick away. Henry had already killed my brother, my friends and he will kill me too.

I heard the doors open and sir Kingston came in.

"Madam the time approaches you must make ready." He said in his raspy voice. I turned around to look at him.

"I have been long prepared." I said in the calmest voice I could.

"The king asks that you take this purse. It has 20 pounds in it to pay the headsman for his services and to distribute arms to the poor." He said like I don't know that already. And why did he have to say "the king asks"? Doesn't he know in a way that makes it worse? That it hurts to be reminded of Henry _his majesty_!He nearly tore England apart just to be with me! Isn't that supposed to be love?He is blinded by anger and easily influenced. That arsinoë girl is a passing fancy and one day he will miss me. Why he would even want that little _thing_ is something I don't understand. Henry's wish to marry her is a desperate measure, no doubt.

But I responded to Kingston with a simple thank you and followed him to the scaffold. On the way there for some reason I can't help thinking of my darling Elizabeth, my sweet child of mine. Her fiery locks, with wonder and wit forever etched on her delicate face. She is the recreation of the child I once was. I will miss her so. What will she think of me when I am long gone and she has grown up? Will she believe my innocence, and love me as she does now? Or will the atrocious legacy I have left overcome her thoughts and shall she too think me a witch? Will she hate me? I pray God; please don't let it be so. If I shall be granted no other mercy, grant me this. And grant my daughter a fine life, love from her father. Don't let her mother's mistakes hurt her!

As I walk through the crowd of people, I feel like I am already a ghost. I feel like an empty shell, a spirit come forth to die. Many people are shouting, mostly in joy that this "whore" is finally meeting her doom. Others are saying god bless you and trying to comfort me in vain by squeezing my shoulders. I walked up the last 3 steps I would ever walk on and after telling Kingston to wait until I have said my speech before my death stood before the crowd.

I observed the crowd before I saw a familiar crown to my right. It was arsinoë and she was wearing the Queen's crown jewels! Did Henry have her coronation already? Has he married that stupid girl? Why did she even come at all! I looked at her with all the anger I had for her and she looked up at me with a smirk. Then to make things worse she mouthed to me "Soon I will be queen." It took everything I could not to run into the crowd and hurt her but instead I ignored her and opened my mouth to speak as calmly as I could.

"Good Christian people I have come here to die according to the law and thus yield myself to the will of the king, my lord. And if in my life I ever did offend the king's grace, then surely with my death, I do now atone." I stopped a little after that because I hear some man in the crowd scream "About time!" I clenched my teeth and stopped myself from saying something I would regret.

"I pray and beseech you all to pray for the life of the king, my sovereign lord and yours, who is one of the best princes on the face of the earth, who has always treated me so well. Wherefore, I submit to death with a good will, humbly asking pardon of the entire world. If anyone should take up my case, I ask them only to judge it kindly." After that I stopped. I will say the rest later. My ladies helped me take off my coat and my hair is tucked into a plain white cap. I took off my pearls and thanked my ladies.

The executioner came to me and kneeled on one knee. Then said with his thick French accent "Forgive me, madam, for what I must do."

"Gladly and here is your purse." I said handing it over to him. It's true I have nothing against him. It's not his fault.

"Thus I take my leave of the world, and of you. And I heartily desire you all to pray for me." I said kneeling into the straw that was there to soak up blood _my blood _as the priest started to recite the bible. I recited the prayer "To Christ I commend my soul, Jesus receive my soul" many times silently with my lips. Now I noticed that people were on their knees praying for me.

I am now ready to die. I regret only that my daughter Elizabeth shall be without a mother not only that but she is now declared a bastard. This must be what it feels like it to be put aside for another woman. To have your daughter stripped of her title and cast away by her father. I should have been kinder to Mary and Catherine. This must be my punishment. Just like Mary said.

I heard the executioner yell out for his sword to be brought to him. Thank god I still had a few moments of life left. I continued to pray until I heard a whooshing sound from behind me, a hissing noise, and then everything went black.


	10. Nafrini!

Everyone please forgive me for not updating earlier! I've just been so busy and life's been filled with drama -.- But without further delay here is the chapter! Please enjoy!

Arsinoë POV

I woke up to the sun shining on my face, the birds chirping, and the scent of roses surrounding me. Wait roses? I rubbed my eyes and looked around to see red and white rose petals covering the bed. What are they up to now? (-.-)

"Good morning, _your majesty_!" Femi, Bennu, Halima and Nebit said as they ran in and jumped on me giving me huge hugs. I grinned and after sleepily squeezed them back, sat up a little.

"Good morning everyone, what's all this about?" I said sleepily stretching after they all let go.

"We just wanted to congratulate you! You're going to be Queen of England and we're so excited that his majesty has a surprise for you!" They said before they burst into giggles.

"What is it?" I asked skeptically. I've never liked surprises that much. Not since Nafrini and Nebit dumped water on me to celebrate when Hapy the god of water brought the flood that time when I was little. I mean I know since Egypt is so dry whenever the flood comes it's a joyous occasion but that doesn't mean dump some of it on me!

"We can't tell you otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? But don't worry you'll see it in a bit. Now go change and then we'll head out to the garden." Nebit said giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.

I took a quick bath and choose a white strapless dress with a green sash around the front. Then I took my hair and braided it into one long braid over my shoulder. I slipped my feet into some light brown sandals. Then I put on a silver tiara with emeralds in it and a matching necklace with tear shaped silver earrings. I lined my eyes with liner and was ready.

A while later 

Femi Halima and I walked the familiar path to the garden. The doors opened and I walked out to see no one here.

"Halima how can you be really sure it's out h-" I was cut off when a pair of strong arms lifted me up into a hug from behind and twirled me around making me squeal. Henry put me down and I jumped on him giving him a huge hug, peppering his face with kisses. Henry pulled back a little and kissed me deep while squeezing me as close to him as he could.

"Arsinoë my sweet queen, I love you so much! I think of you every minute of every day. I fall in love again every time I see you and my heart hurts when you're away. I can't wait for the day you to be mine and for me to be yours." Henry said snuggling into me and kissing me even more frantically before. I kissed him back and snuggled into his warm body.

"Don't worry my handsome darling. We'll start planning the wedding the moment my family gets here." I said into his ear before kissing down his neck. Henry let out a moan and leaned down to my ear.

"If you're waiting for them then you don't have to anymore. Look behind you." I spun around to see no other than Nafrini! Oh Isis Thank you so much for bringing my wonderful sister to me. I ran out of henrys arms and to her. I squeezed Rini tight burying my face into her hair. She squeezed me back for a bit before I pulled back to get a good look at her.

She hasn't changed at all! She's still chubby and is short to my chin. Her hair is a light brown color and her eyes are still dark. The only changes are that she has her lip pierced now and she's started to use coconut oil instead of almond oil.

"Oh my dear sister I've missed you so! How are you? How'd you get here? Where'd you come from? Where's everyone else?" I asked her while snuggling into her cheek. She chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Calm down sister! Henry invited us to come so I could help plan for the wedding. Everyone else is in their rooms getting freshened up but I just had to run out here and see you! And please stop squeezing me so hard!"She said before prying me off and dragging me to her rooms saying something about to planning the best wedding of the century as soon as possible. I didn't even get a chance to kiss Henry goodbye!

Later On

Bennu, Halima, Femi, Nebit, and I sat on 3 huge sofas with a table in the middle. Nafrini sat on the floor close to the table where she had papyrus, writing reeds, and some ink ready.

"Now let's get started. First who do you want as the bride maids?" My sister asked me looking strict and serious just like our father.

"Princess, have you thought about that yet?" Nebit asked me. She was sitting on the couch to the left of me with Halima while I sat with Bennu and Femi.

"Five or six at the most should be enough. And you can all be my bride's maids." I said with a small grin. Its times like this when I wish Mama was here. My mother died from a snake bite a few months after giving birth to Nafrini. Apparently some jealous woman who wanted to be queen and was one of mama's servants put it there hoping after she died papa would go to her for comfort and she could be queen. When father found out (the stupid woman told him herself) he had her put under torture that I don't even want to think of then had her hanged and quartered.

"That's been decided. Now what are the color suggestions?" Nafrini said after writing down the bride's maid's names and reaching over to squeeze my knee. She knew exactly what I was thinking of.

"We could center the wedding on the princess's engagement ring." Bennu said smiling at me and staring at my finger. Wait engagement ring? I looked at my left hand to see the most beautiful ring in the world. It was a gold ring with a huge diamond with rubies surrounding it. Henry must have slipped it on my finger when I wasn't looking!

"That's a wonderful idea Bennu, ruby red!" I said before kissing the ring on my hand. Nafrini scribbled this down before looking up at me again.

"Perfect, now for the wedding dress!" Nafrini said jumping up running out of the room. We all sat there for a long time before she came back with many male servants of hers holding a huge white Egyptian dress! The dress was white with a long train and had diamonds with a few rubies here and there studded into it.

"T-thank you so much Rini, It's gorgeous!" I said jumping up and hugging her hard. Rini squeezed me back before prying me off and going back to her place on the floor. Once Nafrini and everyone were able to tear their eyes from the dress we started to talk about bride's maid's dresses and flowers. We already decided for Nafrini to make the dress patterns but we couldn't figure out what flowers to use!

After a long tiring debate we all settled that I would have a bouquet of red roses with two or three white ones. We decided to discuss the rest tomorrow and after hugging everyone I set off to visit Henry.

When I finally found his room I told the announcer not to say I was here and slipped in quietly. I saw Henry lying on a sofa by the fire with his eyes half closed. I quietly tip toed near him and started to lie next to him.

Henry POV

I laid there on the sofa relaxing and daydreaming of a woman with the most beautiful hazel eyes when I felt a small familiar body press against mine. Lips started to make their way down my neck and to my shoulder while hands rubbed my chest.

"This is a pleasant surprise. How did the wedding planning go?" I asked rolling over and snuggling Arsinoë. She looked up at me with a sigh and kissed my nose.

"It was… well it was fine at first but when we got to the flowers that's where it got hard. No matter what I did I couldn't get any of them to agree! Nafrini wanted lotus flowers to symbolize the sun but I didn't want that because I don't see the point in it. And Halima wanted blue lilies but that wouldn't go with the dress! We finally decided on red and white roses in the end." She said with a tired sigh and stretched a little exposing her long neck.

"Mmmmm my gorgeous little rose, I love you my eternal sweet heart. Would you like to come to my bed tonight, just sleeping of course and nothing else?" I said running my nose down her neck and smelling her almond like scent. I heard arsi purr before she rolled over and kissed me sweetly before pulling me up and towards the bed.

That night was one of the first nights I slept blissfully in a long time for I had an angel in my arms.


	11. Heartbeat

Arsinoë's POV

I woke up to the warm sun shining on the…left side of my face? And why aren't the walls green? This isn't right! Wait a minute where am I?! And what is this squishy thing I'm I laying on!? I looked down and blushed. I was on top of Henry with my head resting on his chest and his arms tight across my waist. Thank goodness! For a second there I didn't know where I was!

I looked at henrys sleeping face and smiled. He looked so peaceful and calm. I leaned down and lightly kissed his cheek. It didn't work because at my kiss he stirred and looked down at me with sleep filled eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Henry said stifling a yawn while stroking my hair.

"I slept better than I ever have because you're here." I said before kissing him with as much passion I could. I never knew I could love someone so much and they could love me back.

"I love you, more than you could ever know." He said breathlessly from my kiss. I kissed the corner of his mouth before I sat on the side of the bed to put on my sandals.

I was about to get up to check how I looked in a mirror nearby when I felt Henrys strong arms wrap around my shoulders to pull me close to his chest. Oh Isis I love how smooth and muscular henrys chest is. I can't wait until we're married so I can sleep with my head on his chest every night and hear his heart beat.

"Must you leave so soon?" Henry whispered in my ear making shivers run down my spine.

"I must no matter how much I don't want to. Everyone will worry for me if I don't come back. I'm actually surprised my ladies haven't torn down the castle looking for me." I said making Henry chuckle.

"Let them tear it down. I would let England burn if it meant I could spend an hour here in your arms." He said before pulling me up on the bed and straddling my waist. Henry kissed my cheek softly and ran kisses down my neck to my chest. He kissed the top of my breasts then went to pull down the top of my dress down to get better access but a loud knock on the door broke the moment. I quickly pushed Henry off just in time. The door opened and an Egyptian messenger that I recognized as Chuma came in. He looked me over and after seeing my flustered appearance started to have pink cheeks.

"Your Majesty King Henry, I have come sent by Princess Nafrini to deliver the finished wedding and after party plans. The wedding is in ten days so it's just to be sure everything is to your liking. I suppose I'll leave it on this table here. And Your Majesty Princess Arsinoë your brothers wish for you to meet with them in the garden today. Unfortunately your father can't come because he has a headache again. So please come to your rooms to freshen up when you're ready."

"I will thank you Chuma." I said smiling and nodding at him while he bowed to me deeply from the waist and left. I kissed Henry softly to try to savor the feel of his lips on mine. I pulled away after what seemed like hours and I pressed my forehead to his. We whispered goodbye to each other before I turning and walking back to my rooms. I caught up with Chuma and we walked in silence.

We made it to my rooms and Chuma didn't even have the door open very well before I was almost knocked down in a hug by *surprise* *surprise* Femi! If there is one person I know who will worry about me as if I am a child no matter how old I really am is Femi.

"Where have you been!? Why didn't you send for someone to tell us where you were?! Do you know how worried I was?! I thought you were kidnapped! Do you have any idea what time it is?! Its 10 in the morning and you're just waking up! Are there any bruises on you!? Is any-" Femi was cut off when Bennu put a hand over her mouth and said "We're just glad to see your okay."

"Thank you Bennu and no nothing hurts. I just spent the night with Henry because I was too tired to find my way back here." Femi slowly nodded somewhat pleased with my answer.

I smiled at them then went to get ready. I took a very quick bath and made sure my entire mess of smeared make up was off. Then I went to pick out a strapless dark green dress that flows gracefully whenever I move. Its Nomti's favorite color so I think it'll be the most appropriate thing to wear when I meet him today. I put on some black sandals then went to do my hair. I left my hair down in curls and for my jewels I picked four gold bracelets on one arm, an emerald necklace, and three emerald rings.

"Alright everyone lets go see my brothers!" I said eagerly running out to the gardens with Femi, Halima, Nebit, and Bennu laughing behind me.

We raced outside and I saw Nomti and Akil near the fountain. Nomti was slumping against the side of the fountain looking uncomfortable while plucking the petals off a flower and Akil was far away from Nomti chasing a bug. In Egypt rich men usually wear linen wrap-round skirt that's tied at the waist with a belt and a light tunic with sleeves. But here in England that's "unacceptable" so while he's here poor Nomti has to suffer through the tight looking doublet.

I hid behind a stone wall and while Nomti couldn't see me I decided to take a good look at him. He still has a thin build and his straight black hair is cut shorter to his shoulders then I remember. He still has those black eyes that are like two windows on the midnight sky. Kind of like his mothers. Nomti's mother was Suhad, my father's second wife after my mother died. She was never very kind to me or Nafrini so when father executed her for tomb robbery I really wasn't sad to see her go. Well she didn't rob the tomb herself of course. She paid someone to steal an amulet in place for one that father wouldn't have made for her. The man who did it was caught, he confessed, and they were both thrown to the crocodiles.

I shook the memory from my head and focused on surprising Nomti.

I tiptoed behind him, put my face close to the side of his head and blew in his ear. Nomti screamed like a little girl and fell right on his butt! I laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt and my eyes watered.

Nomti POV

"Sister there's a punishment for scaring me!" I said getting up off the ground and charging toward arsinoë. She giggled that funny little giggle of hers and ran behind some of the bushes and trees trying to hide from me, her long beautiful hair and flowing gown trailing behind her.

"And what's that nom-nom's?" She said peeking at me with her glowing smile from behind a tree. When we were little arsinoë made up nom-nom's for the simple purpose of embarrassing me in front of the other princes. The name stuck and even though she doesn't call me that as much as before some of my friends still does.

"Oh I think you know!" I playfully roared and chased her some more until I finally had her cornered at the opposite end of a round pond. If she tried to run left or right I could easily catch her. She tried to duck under my arms but I was too quick and scooped her over my shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She laughed trying to wiggle from my grip. I threw her down on a soft patch of grass and straddled her waist. My fingers found their way to her sides and tickled her lightly making her thrash around hysterically laughing. After a minute more arsinoë's pleas for me to stop finally won me over.

"You win for now nom-nom." She gasped trying to catch her breath.

"I've missed that, you know? I've missed you a lot." I said hugging her little body tight to me. I snuggled my head into her neck smelling the unique scent of Susinum perfume mixed in with her natural smell. I felt some wetness on my shoulder and saw that arsinoë had started to cry.

"I've missed you too." She said wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and burying her face in my shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time until the silence was broken by arsinoë.

"Nomti?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Akil?" Her question made my eyes grow wide and I stood up. I helped arsinoë up and we made a mad dash back to the place where we last saw Akil. It's never safe to leave any of the royal family without a royal guard because you never know what kind of crazy people are out there. We came back to see him chatting enthusiastically with Nebit. Once Nebit saw us she pointed us out to Akil.

Arsinoë POV

Akil looked over at us he immediately hopped out of Nebit's lap and ran to me.

"Arsinoë! Sister!" He screamed in Egyptian and ran to me with his little arms spread wide. I scooped him up on my hip and repeatedly kissed his little face making him giggle. I stroked his long side lock of hair affectionately and pressed my cheek against his. In Egypt children wear lock of hair on the side of otherwise shaven heads. Boys would stop wearing the side lock once they had been circumcised around the age of fourteen years. Girls stop wearing theirs when we start growing breasts.

Akil has large green eyes that are like two clumps of moss. His cheeks are as large as ever and he's gotten a bit heavier and taller then I remember. He's starting to look so much like his mother that it hurts. Husn, was very kind and treated us like we were her own children but the poor thing died of small pox only three months after giving birth to Akil.

"Hello my little bunny! Did you miss me while I was gone?"

"Yes." He said before immediately reaching for a lock of my hair. Akil used to pull on my hair a lot when he was about a year old. He still does it sometimes but now that he's gotten older he just holds on to it. Sometimes I think he misses my hair more then he misses me!

"You missed me! I missed you so much! Do you want to look at the fishies with me?" I said carrying him to a pond. We found about five fish and a frog. When we found the frog Nomti and I got the idea to play a game with Akil that he created using the stepping stones. We all hopped from one to the other like frogs, laughing happily. We played funny games like that until noon and Akil started to get sleepy.

"Akil It's starting to get late which means we have to get ready for naps. So I'll see you later okay? Can I have a hug?" I said kneeling down to his level. His lip quivered and he looked like he would cry but he nodded and gave me a big squeeze.

"Oh aren't you an angel! Sleep well bunny."

"Goodnight sis." He whispered kissing my cheek. I straightened up and after giving Nomti a hug and kiss I made my way back to my rooms with Femi and everyone trailing behind. I got back and surprisingly was able to get all of the grass out of my hair pretty easily from when Nomti threw me on the ground. I'm getting him later for that! But first I think I'll catch up on some reading. It's been so long since I've relaxed and read a nice book.

I slipped into my nightgown with a green robe on top of it. Bennu handed me my favorite book and I moved to stretch out on a coach by the window. I read about 5 pages before I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Henry just standing there. He looked in a trance as if he had never seen me before. I moved to get up but Henry held up two fingers stopping me.

"No. You don't have to get up. Stay like that. You don't know how beautiful you look right now. You look like the angel you are." Henry was standing close now. He kneeled down to my level and gave me a searing kiss that made my toes curl. I went to deepen the kiss when Henry broke it making me whimper.

"Henry I can't wait for the wedding much longer! I want to be yours." I said pulling Henrys lips to mine. He kissed the corner of my mouth before hugging me tight to him.

"I love you. I love you more than the moon, sun and the earth. I love you and I'm yours." Henry said his face buried in my hair.

"And I am yours." I agreed pressing my face into his shoulder. Dear good Henry smells absolutely mouthwatering. Oh Isis please help me before I lose my mind. Henry and I stayed like that before I reluctantly pulled away.

"Henry I don't want to let go of you. So do you mind joining me for a nap?" I stroked his cheek lovingly while I talked. Henry agreed and after kissing my nose scooped me up into his arms.

He plopped me onto the bed and I removed my robe while Henry removed his shirt and shoes. I got comfortable under the covers and Henry immediantly climbed in while pulling my body close to cuddle. I fell asleep listening to the comforting rhythm of his heartbeat.


	12. With Love

Arsinoë POV 

After that day time seemed to fly by in a whirl of designing bridesmaid's gowns, having my wedding gown fitted over and over to make sure it fit(Arsi note: I'm getting tired of Nafrini -.-), spending time with Father and Henry, and playing with my siblings. We prepared for our move to the palace of Whitehall and I took to walking through the castle so that I could relieve some old memories. Oh how I'll miss this castle in a way! This was the place Henry and I first met, kissed, and etc. It'll defiantly always be special to me.

On May 30th 1536 in the Palace of Whitehall I woke up with a giant smile on my face. Today is the day I'll be married! I'm going to be Henry's wife! His eternal sweetheart! I jumped out of bed and quickly ran to look out of the window. The sun was shining brilliantly. It was as if the sun god Ra was smiling down on me today wishing me good luck.

I took a long hot bath and had Femi put extra frankincense and myrrh oil in then I normally use. Halima scrubbed my skin (a little too) vigorously with a cloth and continuously poured vials and vials of almond oil on me.

When I finally got out of the bath and Bennu was done rubbing perfume on me I looked in the mirror. I look so different without cosmetics and jewels! So clean! And my skin looks like its glowing! When I was done admiring how I looked Nafrini slipped a plain dress over me and had me sit at the vanity. The moment I sat down I was surrounded by so many maids it was actually scary! Femi and Nafrini were at my sides lining my eyes with kohl and red eye paint under it. Bennu and Nebit were putting red rouge on my lips and cheeks. Halima and three other maids that I've forgotten the names of were carefully painting my nails with henna. Then three maids were behind me braiding my hair into dozens of braids with rubies and diamonds.

When everyone was finished I wanted to look in the mirror but Nafrini wouldn't let me. "Not till you have on your dress, crown, and veil!" She said and that was that.

Nebit and Halima gently brought in the dress careful not to drop or rip it. I slid out of my casual gown and slowly, as if savoring it I stepped into the hole of the dress. Nebit and Halima slipped it up my body. The gown felt like a second skin fit for me and no one else. The gorgeous diamond studded silk glistened on my torso while the intricate lace flowed down the skirts. It's the most beautiful gown I'd ever wear. Femi put on my veil then put the golden crown over it. She made sure it was straight then pulled me to the mirror. I looked in to the mirror and was paralyzed.

"I can't imagine the feeling going through your head." Femi's voice seemed far away.

"I feel like a queen of England already," I marveled breathlessly looking down at my magnificent dress.

Nafrini spoke her voice softer than it's ever been. "That is the correct feeling."

"Thank you everyone. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have all of you. You all have to get dressed now hurry run!" I said after a few long moments of silence and admiration. My bride's maids fluttered to quickly get ready. While their doing that I guess I'll put my jewels on. I opened my jewelry box and got my blood red ring that Henry gave me, a ruby necklace, and dangling pearl and ruby earrings. Now I am completely ready!

After about 15 minutes Femi, Halima, Bennu, Nebit, and Nafrini came back into the room. They all had on identical dark red Egyptian style dresses with long flowing sleeves. Glass beads were sewn at the top of the neckline and around the hem of the dress. I don't really like these dresses per say. Nafrini picked them out and their okay but I would have preferred something different. But Nafrini said they were fine because it was my day not theirs so it didn't really matter.

"You all look beautiful! But we have to do a few things." I grabbed my jewelry box and picked out five pieces of jewelry. For Femi a gold chain weighed by a gold pendant enameled in red. Halima got a square brooch decorated with pearls and rubies. I gave Bennu a delicate collar of little red and white enamel roses. Nebit got a pair of gold dangling earrings. Then lastly I gave Nafrini a newly made collar fashioned from links of gold with enameled daisies flashing at the throat with diamonds arranged to form the letter N.

"There that looks much better."

"Thank you so much sister! You're so kind!" Nafrini said giving me a huge hug while trying to blink away her tears. I hugged everyone else and then we headed to the chapel.

At the Chapel

I really hate that carriage! If it weren't for the fact that I was too nervous to eat anything for breakfast I would be sick all over the ground. Once we got there we entered through a side, up some stairs and through a maze of corridors. We slipped in and I stood in the front of pews of standing people. While I stood there I felt my vain streak fire up as I felt people stare and heard murmurs of how gorgeous I looked.

They stopped to my displeasure when the priest followed by Henry came up the aisle to stand next to me. Oh Isis he looks so handsome! I smiled at him as the priest began chanting the vows.

"We are come here together before god and these witnesses to join in holy matrimony Henry the 8th, king of England and France, defender of the faith, supreme head of the church of England and the Princess Arsinoë Bahiti of Egypt. And if there be any among you who may imagine some reason of why these two may not be married may you speak now. Or forever hold your tongue."

Nobody said a word and the priest went on a little more before it was time for Henry and me to take our vows and exchange rings.

"I Arsinoë take thee Henry to be my wedded husband; To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To be bonny and buxom in bed and at board, till death us do part." I said with a small smile at Henry.

The priest said a few words before getting a ring of the silk pillow he held in his hand and giving it to Henry. Henry took it and we both turned to face each other.

"With this ring I thee wed. And with my body I thee worship." He said sliding the ring on my finger. Then he took me by surprise when he brought my hand up kissed my new wedding ring and the ring Henry first gave me. I felt tears threaten to come out. Oh Isis I am so happy.

Then Henry and I turned again, hands intertwined to walk down the aisle together while people clapped and cheered.

The celebration and feast after was beyond merry. I danced so much my feet and legs are going to be so sore tomorrow. Especially since I danced with Nomti so much. The poor boy can't ever get any kind of dance right. He always tries to practice as hard as he can. So you'd think he'd be more coordinated and not step on my foot!

The servants outdid themselves while preparing the meals. There was both English and Egyptian food which tasted just like it does at home. However not many people seemed to want to eat the dishes! We have vegetables in our meals and according to people in England that was commoner's food. But when Henry gave them a stern glare to eat it as to not upset me when he thought I wasn't looking, they quickly obliged. Though after one bite they didn't seem to have many complaints and ate up almost everything!

My bridesmaids could only be compared to angels. They made sure that everything was perfect for the most important day of my life, even though they didn't have to. Later on I have to figure out a way to show them how much they mean to me, especially Nafrini. Isis knows I would be lost without her! I winked at them while I was sitting in the golden thrown next to Henry watching people dance. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard henrys voice.

"My lovely wife how are you enjoying yourself today?" He said kissing my hand.

"I'm having the best day of my life, my dear husband. Also before I forget I have a wedding gift for you; I really do hope you like him." I clapped my hands four times. In that moment three things happened, one there was this very sad bellow-like sound coming from the hallway, two the music stopped and everyone froze, and three Henrys eyes became the size of dinner plates.

Three Egyptian servants of mine gently brought in the cutest baby giraffe alive! He looked a bit scared but that was natural. I'd be scared too if I was around about 100 strange looking people. Meanwhile Henry who had been frozen suddenly came alive. He laughed like a kid during Christmas and started clapping. Everyone else quickly followed suit while gazing in awe at the sweet creature.

"Thank you! He certainly is a big thing isn't he?" He said smiling up at the giraffe but didn't he get up and actually touch the animal. I hope he's not too scared of him.

"Yes! They are the tallest, gentlest animals in Egypt." I said getting up and leading Henry to the giraffe. I reached out to pet him and Henry quickly followed suit though he did still look a bit wide eyed. The giraffe moved around uncomfortably, probably not used to being touched yet. We stopped petting him and I waved the servants that brought him in over to take him. I went back and sat next to Henry.

"Thank you my sweet." Henry said kissing my cheek. He trailed his nose down my cheek bone to the corner of my mouth where he gave me a soft kiss that made my knees weak. But I kissed him back and trailed kisses to his ear.

"Henry I love you dearly. I can't wait for tonight." I breathed into his ear making him shiver.

Later that night

I kneeled in front of the Egyptian priest and we both prayed to Isis, Qetesh, Min, Heryshaf, and Amun the gods and goddesses of fertility. If I want to have a baby soon I need as much help as I can get! We finished praying and I went to stand up but the priest stopped me.

"If your majesty will allow and receive this, I have a gift for you. This cross once belonged to Queen Catherine of Aragon. I got it from a catholic priest and thought you might like it." He said handing me the beautiful necklace. Just looking at it brought tears to my eyes.

"Thank you. I'll treasure this for the rest of my life." I said kissing the cross before I gave it to Femi to put in a jewelry box. I don't want to wear it now and have Henry recognize it. I don't want to get him in a little fit.

Femi got the cross in the jewelry box the moment Henry walked into the room. He wore a plain white sleeping gown with a fur vest.

"Wife." Henry greeted me before bowing to me.

"Husband." I said bowing slightly back to him.

"I don't think we need to proceed in public. Not yet anyway. " Henry said dismissing everyone.

To my delight, Henry was a kind, patient, careful, and gentle lover. He did not treat me roughly or cruelly as Femi once warned me he might. Apparently since henry had extensive sexual experience, he would demand unusual and painful things. I didn't believe her of course and I was right not to. Instead, he treated me with love.


End file.
